Embodiments of the invention relate to a device for generating a stable optical wavelength light beam utilizing a gas cell which is especially, but not exclusively, suited for a long service life.
For encoding and decoding of optically conveyed communications as well as for other applications, an optical signal (a light beam) with a very stable wavelength, i.e. stable frequency, is desired. Known gas cells utilize an elongated cylinder filled with a gas selected to impart a selective frequency characteristic to a coherent light beam passed through the chamber. The selective frequency characteristic of the gas functions as a filter to produce a resulting light beam with a stable optical wavelength.
Providing such an optical signal is challenging in demanding environments, e.g. a long-duration space mission. As will be appreciated, physical dimensions, weight, gas leak rate to space vacuum, and tolerance to shock are all parameters that are seriously considered for components to be used on a space mission. Additionally, components must have a lifespan consistent with the overall projected life of the space mission. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can generate a long life, stable wavelength, light beam that has a small physical dimension, is light weight and is tolerant of shock and vibration.